An Unexpected Flame
by Aristocat
Summary: Draco wants to get back at Harry and what better way than to steal the girl he loves. But what happens when it becomes more than just a game? DG R&R, why not?
1. A Promise Made

_An Unexpected Flame_

A/N: Hey there, I haven't written a fic in ages and recently felt like getting back on the horse and giving it a go. So please let me know what works and what doesn't and of course what you think. Let me know if it is worth continuing or not. So in other words read and review! :D Ok enough of that, hope you enjoy it.

P.S I apologise for bad spelling and grammar.

_Aristocat_

**Chapter 1 – A Promise Made**

Leaning against a pillar on platform nine and three quarters, Draco watched the buzzing crowd of excited witches and wizards with disdain. It usually got a sneer out of him when he watched the shocked first years coming through the barrier or the rare pile ups but not this year. He didn't even taunt Longbottom when his trunk flew open after he crashed into a nearby wall. No he was definitely out of sorts but it wasn't new, he had been like this all summer. He couldn't quite put his finger on the reason for the change but he knew what the difference was. He was bored. None of his usual games seemed to interest him; it was all getting too repetitive. The taunting and torturing was all well and good but it was too easy. He needed a new challenge something to spice things up. He sighed as his stare caused a few second years to squeak and hurry onto the Hogwarts Express. Definitely too easy. Hearing a grunt behind him Draco turned to find Goyle waiting.

"What is it Goyle?" Draco snapped as turned to look at the ape of a boy. He enjoyed the fact that most of the Slytherins waited on hand and foot for him but it did grow tiresome.

"Um we have a compartment. Oh and your stuff is all taken care of." Goyle replied slowly. He could hardly believe that he hung around people so dense sometimes. But then again they weren't really his friends just his lackey's and it suited him fine that way.

"Well it took you long enough. Now get out of my sight, I will board when I'm good and ready." Relaxing against the pillar again, Draco smirked as Goyle quickly lumbered onto the train. Ah same old, same old. Running his fingers through his blonde hair he cast his gaze to the clock. The train would be leaving momentarily so he couldn't put off waiting any longer. Pushing himself off the pillar he began to make his way toward the train when he was stopped by a persistent tapping on his shoulder. Turning around with a scowl he found Hermione Granger with a matching sour expression.

"Malfoy didn't you read the letter? As Head Girl and Boy…" she looked as though she had a bad taste in her mouth as she continued. "…we must sit at the front of the train with the other prefects." Hermione glared at him with her arms folded. How dare she address him like this and who did she think she was? Practically reciting the letter like the know it all she is and then having the nerve to ask him if he had read it!

"Like I would actually lower standards enough to sit near a filthy mudblood like you?" Draco spat as he hurried away. He could vaguely hear her scream in frustration behind him which caused him to break out in his first smile in weeks.

/\/\/\/O\/\/\/\

The Weasleys were running late which was not unusual but it annoyed the hell out of Ginny. She couldn't wait to escape to Hogwarts, the summer had been horrible. It had mainly consisted of her being ignored or fought with. Everyone was too obsessed with themselves and her parents were too busy with everyone else. Then again she had always been one of the quieter ones in the family but she was sick of not being acknowledged. It wasn't like there was anything new for her to achieve either, everything had been done by at least one of her brothers and the worse part was that no one seemed to understand. She started to tell Ron one day but he just ignored her and said he was busy, it was infuriating! The car came to an abrupt halt outside the station.

"Hurry up children or you will miss the train!" Molly Weasley screeched as she flew out of the car with surprising speed. "Oh how could we be running so late?" Ginny rolled her eyes as she began pushing her trolley, they were always late and half the time it was her fault because of all her fussing. Ah but soon it would all be over. With the barrier in site Ginny began to pick up speed.

"Bye Mum!" she called out just before going through. She figured her mum would think that they were running too late for a proper goodbye which suited her fine. Handing over her luggage she hurried to board the train as the whistle blew. She was in such a rush she didn't even see him until they collided.

"Watch where you're going Weasley! Eugh, now I have to change my robes." Malfoy straightened his robes with distaste clear on his face.

"Trust me Malfoy, the feeling's mutual. Seriously are you ever going to get over yourself?" she scowled as she pushed her way past him roughly. Finding the compartment she was looking for she left him alone in the corridor uncharacteristically surprised.

/\/\/\/O\/\/\/\

What the hell was going on? He was sitting in his usual compartment with the Slytherin's. Pansy was draped on his arm whispering rather disturbing things in his ear but his mind was already occupied by a certain red haired Gryffindor. That blood traitor dared to talk down to him and she even pushed him. If he hadn't have been caught off guard he would have hexed her right then and there!

"Does that sound good Draco?" Pansy smiled attempting seduction but only managing to look sick and uncomfortable.

"Can't you see that I don't care?! Get off me." He roughly pulled his arm out of her grasp and moved to the other side of the compartment. She annoyed him so much sometimes and she never got it through her head that he wasn't into her. So all that there was left to do was to be harsh and it fitted his mood anyway.

"Whoa Draco, what's gotten into you? She only wanted a little kiss and tickle if you know what I mean. Probably just wanted you to join the H. Express Club." Blaise laughed hard as Pansy turned scarlet and left the room.

"I'm sick of her crap and am not in the mood. But you feel free to help yourself to my leftovers. Sloppy seconds have always been your thing." Draco grinned as he leaned back in his seat.

"Well if you insist, after all I'm always keen to join new clubs." With a wink and a wicked grin Blaise quickly left the compartment in pursuit of Pansy. The thought made Draco ill but it didn't stay in his mind long, Ginny Weasley was not going away. With a groan he got to his feet, he needed a walk to clear his head.

/\/\/\/O\/\/\/\

Ginny was in a much better mood after being reunited with her friends. Alex and Claire had barely stopped talking since they had left the station. They both had good summers and though Ginny had heard about most of it through their letters there were plenty of new saucy bits.

"Oh so are you going to write to this handsome French wizard?" Claire leaned in eagerly; she was always up for boy talk.

"Ah maybe, he was just a summer fling." Alex leaned back with a grin, her blue eyes sparkling mischievously. "But who knows, could be fun." The girls all giggled. Alex was one of the prettiest girls in the school and she always had a line of boys after her so it was no surprise she had many interesting stories from her holiday. Ah it felt so good to laugh again and to be happy.

The rattle of the compartment door opening cut the giggling short as Ron entered with a grumpy expression on his face followed by a nervous looking Harry. Great just what she needed, a lecture and a reminder of all the pain from the holidays.

"Hey Ginny what was up with you? Mum was really upset that you didn't say goodbye." Ron folded his arm while Harry seemed to hide near the door, never taking his eyes off her.

"What are you talking about, I said bye. Just didn't want to miss the train." she answered defensively folding her own arms in front of her. This caused some interesting looks between Alex and Claire, Ginny and Ron didn't usually fight like this. Petty bickering was fine but this was on a different level, the room was icy.

"You know what I mean and there was plenty of time. What's going on?" There was a long awkward silence and all eyes were on her. She was so sick of this, she didn't have to explain herself to him and especially when she had tried to earlier and he had brushed her off.

"Nothing is going on and can you mind your own business. Just get out of my face." With that Ginny got to her feet and briskly left the compartment, she wasn't going to sit there and get questioned like a criminal. As she began walking down the corridor Harry grabbed her arm.

"Ginny wait, I want to talk to you." He called softly. That was it; she needed to get this built up aggression out of her system. Get it over and done with, like ripping off a band aid. Throwing his hand off her Ginny turned around in a rage. Her red hair flying as she did causing Harry to take a step back.

"Really you want to talk now? Well guess what I'm done waiting and I'm in no mood to talk, especially to you. Why don't you do what you do best and walk away because that's what I'm doing." Turning her back on him she realized she had caused quite a scene as several heads were poking out of their compartments. Glaring at every face she passed she made her way down the corridor. Anything to get away.

/\/\/\/O\/\/\/\

Draco couldn't help but laugh, the look on Potter's face was priceless. He had been fortunate enough to see Potter and Weasel enter the compartment and of course he had to listen in. It had been an enjoyable show. Weasley girl was going up in his book; well only as far as a Weasley could go of course. He had never really noticed Ginny Weasley before but he was beginning to like this fiery side of her and of course the drama it caused. Potter turned to see him sniggering and his face quickly changed from shock to anger.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry brought his wand up trying to look tough which only caused Draco to laugh harder. Did Potter seriously think that he was intimidated by him? Death didn't even make in flinch at this point, he didn't seem to care about anything anymore and there was nothing keeping him here. So no fear, it did make things more interesting.

"Nothing, I was just enjoying the show. How _does_ rejection feel Potter?" He stepped forward challengingly. The only noise was the jolting of the train as everyone watching held the breath in anticipation and by now quite a crowd had grown.

"Shut up Malfoy. You should know how that feels more than anyone. How is your father by the way, Azkaban treating him well?" Draco couldn't hide the flash of anger that crossed his face; he wanted to hurt Potter and hurt him bad. No one talked about his father like that. Gathering composure he grinned cruelly.

"Just fine thanks Potter; I will send him your regards. Well I would ask the same of your parents or even your godfather but they are all dead aren't they." It had worked perfectly; Potter's eyes bulged with rage causing him to tighten his hand on his wand which just amused Draco further. Even Potter was too easy. He was about to send a hex Potter's way when the trolley lady appeared.

"What on earth is going on here? Put those wands down this instant!" They both slowly lowered there hands to their side glaring at one another.

"Now all of you get back to your compartments immediately, we will be arriving shortly and if I see any of you in the corridor again before the train stops I will be reporting you to the headmaster. Now off with you." She hurried them along in a huff.

Smirking Draco eyed Harry off for a good minute before heading toward his compartment. With a last look down the corridor he noticed Weasley girl hurrying to her compartment, head down trying not to be noticed. Entering his compartment he grinned, he had finally found the challenge he had be looking for and not only that but it was the best way to get at Potter. It wasn't going to be easy but he was Draco Malfoy and he always got what he wanted and in this case he would stop at nothing to get it.

"I will make Ginny Weasley fall for me and Potter will pay. This I promise." He said quietly to himself. The grin never leaving his face he sat down and began planning, finally his boredom had ended and it felt good.


	2. Temptation, Frustration

_An Unexpected Flame_

**Chapter 2 – ****Temptation, Frustration**

Ginny held her breath as she tried to quickly creep into her compartment. She missed the fight between Malfoy and Harry because she had been too busy catching Pansy and Blaise having a snog-fest in the bathroom. It was gross, just thinking about it made her shiver unintentionally with disgust because it was pretty obvious what she had just missed. By the time she had run away from the scene the trolley lady had been ushering everyone back to their compartments. A cough suddenly brought her back to the present.

Startled she looked up to see Alex and Claire staring at her cautiously. It looked like she had some explaining to do.

"Ginny what's been going on?" Claire looked worried and so did Alex. She must have seemed crazy, especially when she had been feeding them lines all summer that she was fine and having a great time. Taking a deep breath she sat down and began.

"I haven't been telling you the whole truth about the summer…" She watched their reactions with interest. They were very similar it was like they had both been expecting her to say something along those lines. Then again her stomp off probably gave them a few hints.

"Why didn't you tell us? I was always suspicious of how much you downplayed the whole Harry situation but I just figured you didn't want to talk about it and were dealing with it. Please tell us everything, it will help." Alex rubbed Ginny's hand as Claire nodded in agreement. Ginny smiled weakly taking a moment to look at the lush countryside zooming past as it grew darker, they would be arriving soon.

"I don't know. I didn't want to burden you with my problems and you were both going away on holiday. It…it just wouldn't have done you any good. Besides I can look after myself." This caused Claire to roll her eyes but it was in a loving way.

"Ginny, you are not invincible! You are tough but you can't do everything alone. And that's what friends are for. To laugh at your bad jokes, hold your hair back while you vomit and to listen to all your problems and help you through them." Ginny couldn't help but laugh, Claire always managed to get a giggle out of her even when she was down and out.

"But seriously." Claire continued. "We can help." Ginny nodded, they were right and it might help to get it off her chest. Maybe she would feel less isolated.

"It's just everything!" she fumed. "Harry broke up with me because he was trying to be a noble git and was protecting me or some stupid excuse. My family have been so annoying; I can't stand most of them at the moment. And Harry didn't even contact me all summer and now he wants to talk. It just all hurts too much and I couldn't hold it in anymore." Ginny bent her head as her eyes welled up with tears, it was a sore subject and it never got any easier to talk or think about. Claire and Alex were by her side comforting her in an instant. She was lucky to have good friends like them but she couldn't shake the feeling of being alone still. Looking up she wiped her eyes with a grin as the Hogwarts Express began to come to a halt.

"Enough of that, anyway what happened after I left the compartment." Claire's eyes lit up as she an Alex began to fill Ginny in on what she had missed. Listening half-heartedly Ginny grabbed her things, feeling as lost as she had before.

/\/\/\/o\/\/\/\

The rest of the trip had flown by for Draco. It felt so good to have something to do; he hadn't felt so alive in years which was as sad as it sounded. Even though he had been thinking about his plan most of the time it had actually been a rather amusing trip. Pansy and Blaise had stumbled into the compartment after the controversy displaying clear signs of 'pash rash' across their faces which even Crabbe picked up on. He had then got to watch Blaise attempt to hit on a sixth year girl who turned him down immediately with a sneer. The failure was then topped off by a furious Pansy who made Blaise break out in boils which he could not reverse.

Amusing as it was it barely got a grin out of Draco but it had made him aware of something. The sixth year girl would not take her eyes off of him. He vaguely knew who she was, Evangeline or something odd like that. Looking at her he could see she was quite attractive, dark brown hair and seductive green eyes. She was trouble, that much was simple and he would have found out more if he wasn't already busy.

"_Too late, no time for flings__. I need to catch the impossible bird or girl…whatever." _The thought made him break out in a rare grin which caused her to raise an eyebrow. Just what he needed, temptation. As the train began to slow down the girl abruptly stood up making out that she was checking on her owl. Perplexed Draco watched her out of the corner of his eye wondering what she was up to as the train came to shuddering halt. Suddenly the girl was on top off him, hands on his chest with her face in his neck. Even though Draco saw through the charade he still gave her points for effort. Moving her head from his neck and bringing it an inch from his face she grinned at him while lightly rubbing his chest.

"Oops, sorry." She breathed quietly, lingering for a moment before slowly pushing herself off him and strutting back to her seat. This had only lasted a few moments but it felt like it had stretched out for minutes. Lightly licking his lips unconsciously he couldn't help but watch her. Any other time and he would have been all over her but she would be just another Slytherin notch on his belt and really that was just an average Saturday night for him. The Weasley girl thing was in a league of its own, sure she was a disgusting blood traitor but just the act of getting her and rubbing it in Potter's face…it just wasn't comparable. Pulling his eyes away from Evangeline's behind as she sauntered to her belongings he sighed. She sure was going to make this difficult and like it wasn't already going to be hard enough.

/\/\/\/o\/\/\/\

The feast was uneventful. Of course there was the sorting, Dumbledore's random speech and all the gossip floating around about the fight on the train and a rather disturbing story about Blaise and Pansy but she hadn't really been listening. On top of that there was also bloody Harry trying to catch her eye, seriously didn't he get the message? Luckily she was lost in her own thoughts though she did manage the occasional smile and nod when Claire and Alex seemed to expect it as they continued with their meaningless chatter. This year was going to be so different, everything had changed and most of all she had changed. Moving her food around her plate distractedly she didn't notice Alex and Claire exchange worried glances.

"Hey Ginny" Alex spoke up. "Did I tell you I saw Snape, well sexy Sevvy, on my holiday? Anyway we ended up drinking too much firewhiskey and before I knew it we were doing body shots and went skinny dipping in the ocean. I have to say that greasy hair of his still makes me tingle." Alex managed to say quite seriously causing Claire to choke on her pumpkin juice.

"Anapneo" Alex said pointing her wand at Claire automatically still looking at Ginny.

"Thanks" Claire gasped trying to hide a grin.

"No problem. So Ginny what do you think of that?" Lifting her head absently Ginny looked at Alex.

"Sounds fun." At this Claire couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing and Alex soon joined her. Ginny just looked at them, confusion clearly etched on her face.

"Did I miss something?" she continued to watch the two of them as the laughter gradually died down.

"Ginny you have been out of it ever since we got off the train but let me fill in the gaps." Alex couldn't help but smile as she retold the story. Before long they all burst out laughing again. Ginny hadn't laughed so hard since last year and she didn't think she would ever be able to look Snape in the eye again.

/\/\/\/o\/\/\/\

The feast was uneventful. Ever since the idea had formed in his head he had not been able to get Ginny Weasley out of his head. His food remained untouched as he watched her like a predator watches its prey. Though it had only been a few hours, he could already feel it growing into an obsession. He was suddenly broken out of his trance by a rubbing on his leg. Slightly annoyed he looked down to find a foot which was attached to a long slim leg which belonged to none other than Evangeline who he noticed for the first time was sitting opposite him. Her mouth crooked up in a sly grin glad to finally have caught his attention.

"You know I'm really sorry about what happened earlier and I was hoping that I could make it up to you somehow." As she spoke her foot started to move higher. Before it could go too far he coughed and roughly changed position causing her leg to fly off him and hit a grumpy Blaise. She scowled momentarily before turning the charm back on and saying a short sorry to Blaise.

"I'm fine thanks, who are you anyway?" he asked irritably. Looking slightly relived she smiled again.

"Oh how silly of me. I'm Evangeline Rogers. I guess we haven't formally met." She held out a hand shyly. Not wanting to completely shut her down he shook it. She held the shake for longer than usual, stroking his hand with her thumb. Draco scoffed softly as he took his hand back; she really was pulling out all the stops. Just what he needed a determined temptation.

Before anything more could be said a paper plane zoomed into his plate causing Evangeline to jump in surprise. With a dreary expression Draco opened the message.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_Once again congratulations on your new appointment as Head Boy.__ One of the perks of your new position is a separate quarters which you will share with the Head Girl. Your new living space is on the fourth floor past the library where you will find a black suit of armour. The password is '__Admiratio', you will be notified when the password changes which will happen every now and then. Another perk is having privacy to your own room. The only way to access it is to place a hand on the door, simple except only one of your hands will open it. I also understand the importance of house spirit and keeping your friendships strong so a passage from your room to your common room has been installed. There is a note on your bed going into further detail. Anyway pinus fastidiosus and I hope you find your new living quarters pleasing._

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Well this was going to be interesting. He had been hoping for something like this, now he had an escape from the dungeons and all the annoying Slytherins. This was going to work out nicely when it came to his plan. Leaving his food untouched he walked out of the Great Hall briskly leaving Evangeline alone and clearly annoyed. He allowed his eyes to look at her briefly. She was laughing with two other girls as his eyes followed up the table he also saw Potter watching her closely. He smirked slightly as he left the Great Hall and walked out of the castle. He had grown a habit of spending hours outdoors during the summer just to get away and think. The crisp air could always calm him down and bring him back to a peaceful state of mind which had become a rare luxury. Plus he also acquired another habit. As he lowered himself on the steps he drew a cigarette out of his pocket along with a muggle lighter. He knew it wasn't good for him but he needed it and it felt good. Taking a drag he smiled as he slumped against the wall.

/\/\/\/o\/\/\/\

As the laughter died down for the second time she looked around and noticed Harry staring again. If it was going to be like this all year she was going to snap. With a grimace she rose from her seat.

"I will catch up with you guys later, I really need some air." They nodded understandably and continued chatting as she left. Throwing the door open hard she inhaled deeply. She was furious with herself. After all this time Harry still managed to get at her. Was it ever going to end?

"Hi Ginny." A familiar voice spoke behind her.

Not anytime soon it seemed. Turning slowly she came face to face with the person she was trying to avoid.

"What do you want Harry?"

/\/\/\/o\/\/\/\

Unseen, Draco sat in the shadows. When he had first heard the door open he had put out his cigarette immediately thinking he was busted but then Ginny had appeared and he couldn't help but smile. It must be fate. When he had been about to announce his presence however Potter had appeared. Not being able to believe his luck he remained silent and watched as the situation unfolded.

/\/\/\/o\/\/\/\

Hurt by the way Ginny had spat his name out he quickly looked at the ground before looking back at her.

"I just wanted to talk if that's alright." He asked timidly.

"Well what is it."

"I didn't realise you were so angry with me until the train when you…" Harry trailed off having trouble looking her in the eye.

"Honestly what did you expect? That you would say sorry and we would go back to the way we were?"

"No….maybe. I don't know I just didn't expect _that_ reaction. I miss you Gin." Harry moved closer to her bringing his hand up to brush her hair behind her ear. Ginny's hand flew up so quick he didn't even see it coming. With a loud SMACK her hand struck his face hard. Shocked Harry staggered back bringing his hand up to rub the bright red mark that was already appearing on his face.

"You really are an arrogant git if you didn't see that coming. And trust me; we will never be the way we were. Now leave me alone before I give you a matching one." Still in a state of shock Harry stumbled back inside and finally left her alone.

/\/\/\/o\/\/\/\

In the shadows Draco could hardly hold the laughter in anymore. As disgusting as the thought of getting with Weasley girl was he had to admit that she had style. That slap had been brilliant and Potter's reaction was too. He really was an idiot if he actually thought he could just kiss and make up after she went off on him like she did on the train. Even he wouldn't have tried it. Feeling it was as good a time as any, Draco lit up with a clang of his lighter causing Ginny to jump and swing around to face him.

"Are you trying to kill me?" she yelled, putting a hand over heart. Moving out of the shadows Draco grinned.

"Well not particularly but if it happens it happens." He leaned against the door and took the packet of cigarettes out of his pocket.

"Looks like you could do with one." She eyed him suspiciously before speaking.

"What are you doing out here Malfoy?" the sting never leaving her voice.

"Suit yourself." He said pocketing the pack. "I just came out to get some air or is that not allowed?" Draco sneered as he watched her roll her eyes irritably.

"I guess so." She huffed as she dropped on the step. Draco was a bit surprised; he had thought she would have run back inside. Guess she wasn't as predictable as he first thought. She sat half turned toward him which he guessed was so she could keep him in the corner of her eye, just incase. They sat in silence for many minutes, he looked at her occasionally but not enough to make it seem like he was staring. The longer they sat there the harder it became to figure her out. After a while he pulled the pack from his pocket but before he got one out she interrupted him.

"You shouldn't smoke." She said quietly. Before he could reply however she continued. "Can I have one?"

"Now that's somewhat hypercritical." He laughed softly, opening the pack.

"Malfoy just give me one alright, don't be a git." Ginny snapped as she turned to face him directly. He smirked as he held one out to her, just as she was about to take it he pulled it out of her reach causing her to glare at him.

"Oh alright." He grinned as she quickly snatched it this time. Taking a drag he noticeably relaxed and sat for a minute before Ginny coughed. Rolling his eyes he leaned toward her.

"Alright come here." He said as he sat down in front of her. Her eyes shifted from him to the lighter before she finally decided not to ask. Their faces inches apart, she put the cigarette in her mouth and held it near his. He stared into her eyes as he slowly lit hers up. She had nice dark brown eyes, nearly black but they still managed to sparkle. Quite pretty he admitted grudgingly. She stubbornly returned his gaze which only caused him to continue grinning. When it was lit they both slowly leaned back. Taking a drag he watched her as she did the same. He was surprised she didn't start coughing, another thing he hadn't predicted. He chuckled softly as he lay down on the step and looked to the sky.

"I didn't know you smoked." he said casually.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me. Not that it's any of your business. You gave me a cigarette, that's all. No need to try and get all chummy." Ginny shot at him before looking out to the lake. Ah he must have been laying it on too thick best to hold it off for now otherwise it would blow up in his face before it even started.

"No need to tell me Weasley and it's the last time I give you something. Especially when you're the one who interrupted me. So if anyone needs to get over themselves it's you." He said roughly as he got to his feet. Throwing his cigarette to the ground he looked at her quickly as he stomped on it. She looked like she was feeling a bit guilty but was trying to hide it too hard with a scowl. Just the affect he wanted for now. Feeling pleased he strode back into the castle leaving her alone, finally.

**A/N: Thanks heaps for the reviews! They were great so please review again! :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Aristocat **


	3. Bloody Malfoy

_An Unexpected Flame_

**AN – Hey thanks heaps for the reviews. Veronica and autumnconfusion you are the best! I have been really surprised that the chapters only cover a short period of time because usually that's not my style so if you think it is moving too slow let me know. Tell me what you think so far, thanks!**

**Aristocat**

**Chapter 3 – ****Bloody Malfoy**

Ginny couldn't sleep that night. She just could not get Malfoy out of her head. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy?! One of her worst enemies, family rivals and all around git-jerk-bastard-ferret-boy-man. It had been utterly bizarre. She had gone out for air, Harry had followed, she had slapped the crap of him, this made her smile in bed but it quickly returned to anger as she remembered why she had slapped him in the first place, arrogant git, Malfoy had appeared out of thin air, they had sat, she bummed a smoke off of him and then they had sat some more. Then Draco had gone off on her and left in a huff. Seriously, what the hell! But what was really getting her was the fact that it had been…_pleasant_. She was ashamed to admit that it had been the only time since before the holidays that she had not been thinking about her troubles. She had been happily peaceful though she didn't dare show it at the time, too suspicious of Malfoy. Well it had been short lived because as soon as Malfoy had left he had then consumed her thoughts and still did now. Damnit! Damnit! She let out a scream of frustration as she changed positions in bed.

She was about the throw her sheets off and make even more noise when she heard a groan in the bed next to her. She froze, thankful that her curtains around her bed were closed as a blush crept on her face.

"Ginny…if you make one more noise I'm going to come over there and smother you with your own damn pillow. Now shush!" Claire snapped sleepily. Feeling guilty for the second time that night Ginny murmured a quiet apology and put her pillow over her face. Resisting the urge to scream she closed her eyes knowing sleep was far away.

/\/\/\/o\/\/\/\

After leaving Ginny outside Draco had smugly strutted to his new room. He had this one in the bag and if Potter's interactions with Ginny were anything to go off he knew that this plan was going to work out bloody brilliantly. He couldn't help but smile at the thought as he strode into the common room area for the Head Boy and Girl. However his smile quickly turned into a grimace as he noticed Granger at one of the tables with her nose stuck in a book.

"Oh…I forgot about you." He said flatly surprised that he had actually spoken aloud. Hermione shot him a glare.

"Like I'm so happy to see you." Granger replied sarcastically as she brushed her hair out of her face so she could hold the glare longer which Draco found amusing causing him to smirk. Looking around he took in the common room for the first time. It was nice. Quite a large room with couches, bookcases, study tables and a decent sized fireplace. It would have been perfect if Granger hadn't been there. He swallowed with distaste as he made his way to the room marked Draco Malfoy, Head Boy. But he refused to leave without having the last word.

"Oh and Granger." She looked up scowling waiting for the inevitable. "You've got a big chunk of spinach in your teeth, did you know?" Her reaction was completely worth it as she found and pulled out the large piece of spinach with a horrified expression. Placing his hand on his door and walking in, he couldn't help but chuckle as he caused her scream angrily for the second time that day.

Feeling content he didn't bother to read the note as he dropped into his king sized bed, he was going to need some sleep if he wanted his game to be at its best. For the first time in months he slipped into a deep sleep.

/\/\/\/o\/\/\/\

"Ginny……Ginny? GINNY!" As Ginny continued sleep, a smile crept on Claire's face as a wicked thought crossed her mind.

"Aguamenti" Claire laughed as the streams of cold water came out of her wand and drenched Ginny effectively waking her up.

"What was that for?" Ginny spluttered wiping the water from her eyes as Claire continued to grin smugly.

"Well you wouldn't wake up the normal way and paybacks a bitch. By the way, lessons start in ten minutes." Ginny's eyes bulged as she ripped off her covers and ran to bathroom casting a drying spell on herself as she went.

"Why didn't you bloody wake me up?" she screeched from the bathroom while attempting to brush her teeth and put her robes on at the same time. Claire chuckled while she waited in the other room.

"Did you miss the part where I yelled at you and soaked you in water?"

"Yeah well…whatever." Ginny replied irritably as she walked back into the room. "Now do I look decent?" She asked doing a little spin.

"Um you might want to untuck your skirt from your knickers and brush your hair a bit; it's sticking up at the back." Claire grinned clearly amused by the shocked Ginny as she dashed back into the bathroom.

"Ah shit, at this rate I should just get it over with and have a puking pastille now." She groaned in the bathroom. Coming in, Claire gave her a sympathetic look before leading her out of the room.

"Come on, it won't be that bad. Alex is waiting for as in dungeons." With that Ginny nearly vomited in her mouth, of all the subjects why Potions?

/\/\/\/o\/\/\/\

Draco didn't know if it was a good or bad sign that she had missed breakfast. He was actually quite annoyed, he had spent the entire time watching the entrance to the Great Hall. He wasn't even able to enjoy breakfast. Damn woman…or girl. She was already causing problems. Refusing to wait any longer as it would just look sad if he was the last one at breakfast Draco walked into the Entrance Hall. That was when once again his luck seemed to change. A tired and messy looking Ginny was making her way down the stairs with one of the girls he had seen her with the other night. With a quick ruffle of his hair blonde hair he made his way up the stairs in her path. But they didn't get to pass each other.

/\/\/\/o\/\/\/\

Ginny was still in a daze as she followed Claire to Potions. After having two hours of sleep at best she was understandably out of it and was not enjoying herself at all. As she began to make her way down the Entrance Hall stairs she couldn't help but think that she was moving too quickly than was safe for her in her current state of mind. Too late. Her foot hooked on the back of her other leg. It was then that she realised she was going to fall and that it was going to hurt. Squeezing her eyes shut, she put her arms in front of her face and hoped for the best.

/\/\/\/o\/\/\/\

He was getting ready to bump her slightly when he heard a squeak and looked up in time to see Ginny begin to fall down the stairs. The two options flew through his head as time seemed to stop.

He let her fall down the stairs. The pros would be that he wouldn't have to touch her but then again he would have to do that and more eventually for is plan to work. And of course it would be hilarious to watch.

He could catch her, be a hero and it would be another chance encounter that she would obsess about which is exactly what he was aiming for.

Face set, Draco knew what he had to do. After all he was going to have to get used to her and having a bit of leverage always helped. As soon as he decided time seemed to speed up again. Ginny fell forward so quickly that Draco had to bolt up the remaining stairs to catch her before her head could crack open. He managed to get her at the right angle as she ended up landing on his chest. Ready for the impact he managed to get one hand on her shoulder to soften her fall and the other on her back to steady her. As she fell her body wasn't the only thing that hit him, her long red hair managed to get all over his face. Although this should have sickened him to the point where he threw her down the rest of the stairs, he was hit with an odd sensation. Her hair smelt…_nice, _like a nice subtle flower he couldn't put his finger on. Draco assumed that this odd feeling was brought about by his final acceptance of his task. Before he could dwell on it further he was brought back to the situation by a gasp as Ginny collided with his shoulder.

/\/\/\/o\/\/\/\

Waiting for the crack of her head on the stairs and the pain and blood that would surely follow, Ginny was extremely surprised when she collided with something solid before she had expected. She could tell that it was a person and most likely a guy considering the boyish smell, which smelt really good, not to mention the muscle she could feel against her. Although she couldn't deny that it hurt, her shoulder was definitely going to bruise and she landed on her ankle funny, it was thankfully a lot better than it could have been and she had been caught by some toned and good smelling guy. Maybe her luck was changing. As he held her in his arms firmly, she leant back and brushed her hair out of his face with a shy grin.

"Sorry about that I….." That was when she discovered Draco Malfoy smirking at her. Of all the people in the bloody school, why did it have to be Malfoy?

"Ginny! Are you alright? I thought you were gone but luckily this guy sprinted up the stairs and caught you." Said Claire as she walked down the stairs to meet the two, it was then that she realised who had caught Ginny.

"Draco Malfoy." She breathed equally as stunned as Ginny. Looking between the two Malfoy couldn't help but grin. Snapping out of it Ginny suddenly realised he was still holding her and she quickly shook his arms off her. However as tried to stand by herself her ankle flared in pain and she fell sideways. Surprisingly quick on his feet, Malfoy side-stepped and caught her in his arms again with a snigger. Damnit! She felt the blush slowly creep across her face as she looked up at Malfoy again stubbornly.

"Weasley if you wanted me so badly you could have just asked."

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy!" she said, flaring up at him. "Now take your hands off of me." With a snigger he did what she asked. She managed to hop for a moment before sitting on the step. With a look at Malfoy that said _"take that"_ she turned to Claire.

"I'm going to head to the Hospital Wing but you better get to Potions. If you're any later you are going to be on Snape's bad side for the rest of the year."

"Surely you don't expect me leave you to get there by yourself when you can barely stand." Claire scoffed but before Ginny could reply Malfoy cut in.

"Weasley girl's right. And seeing as I'm here and have a free I may as well help her." Malfoy interrupted causing both girls to look at him in surprise. Wanting Claire to get to Potions on time Ginny nodded but reluctantly.

"Yeah, I will be fine." With a suspicious look between the two Claire nodded before hurrying down the stairs. When they were alone she looked up at him with a livid look.

"If you think you're helping me you are really thick and don't think I won't use hex you just because you stopped me from falling down the stairs." She said tossing her hair out of her face glaring at Malfoy.

"Do you really think I want to even _touch _you Weasley? There is nothing I would rather do less but I feel slightly responsible." She arched an eyebrow at him curiously. "Since I was on your mind all night you could hardly sleep, you were so tired you tripped and nearly fell." Her face pale after getting over her blush suddenly began to turn a red all over again and this time out of anger.

"Malfoy" she said in a low deadly voice before she lunged for him. Unfortunately she seemed to have forgotten how quick he was earlier and given her off balance she of course completely missed him and headed for the stairs again. Closing her eyes and expecting the worst she was relieved to fall into his chest again and it felt kind of good as much as she hated to think it.

"Weasley, we could play this game all day and of course I know you want to. Right now I need to get you to the Hospital Wing and if you're not going to come willingly then I will have to take you by force." Before she could react to his words he threw her over his shoulder and marched up the stairs.

"MALFOY PUT ME DOWN NOW!" she yelled, banging her fists as hard as she could on his back.

"You know Weasley, the more you hit and try to deafen me the more likely I'm going to drop you which I might just do for fun anyway." He smirked as she continued.

"You also realise it will cause people to come out of their classrooms and see you like this." She could tell he was laughing at her inwardly as she stopped. She couldn't imagine anything worse happening than that. As he was climbing the last set of stairs she was surprised they had gotten there so quickly. He was a lot stronger than he looked…not that she had looked. Bloody Malfoy. She grumbled to herself as they neared the Hospital Wing when she suddenly realised how this looked.

"Malfoy put me down now." She said slightly panicked as he didn't slow his stride.

"I'm sorry I can't quite hear you. You see some ungrateful and annoying girl thought it would be fun to scream in my ear. Doesn't seem so fun now does it?" he drawled causing her to growl loudly. Draco threw the doors open as he entered the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was there in a heartbeat.

"What's happened?" she asked worriedly taking in the slumped figure over Malfoys shoulder. Before she could reply however he dropped her roughly on the bed causing Ginny to shoot him daggers. Madam Pomfrey shocked and confused looked on.

"It's no big deal. I was feeling really tired and tripped as I was walking down the Entrance Hall stairs. _Luckily_…" she said sarcastically. "…Malfoy caught me but I still managed to hurt my ankle." The witch made a strange face as Ginny explained.

"Well as long as you made it in one piece. I will just get something for your drowsiness. Mr. Malfoy you may leave now." As she hurried off, Malfoy waited with a stupid grin on his face causing Ginny to glower at him. When Madam Pomfrey disappeared however she was next to Malfoy in second her hand up and ready. Unlike Harry however Draco was expecting it and quickly dodged to the side as he grabbed her wrist.

"Nice try but we are not all as stupid as Potter. You really are a feisty one." She glared at him not wanting to give him the satisfaction when he did something to her in return. However he just grinned smugly and left the Hospital Wing without another word. What was his deal? Madam Pomfrey hurried back in the room with a small vial of blue potion which she handed to Ginny.

"Drink that, you will need to rest here for ten minutes for it to have its full effects. Let's look at that ankle." Even though she lifted it up softly Ginny cringed.

"Hmmm. Yes it is a bad sprain but it is easily healed. It is a good thing Mr. Malfoy was there."

"Why?" she asked bluntly causing the nurse to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"Well most people try to walk on these kinds of injuries which double's the healing time and of course from stopping you from falling in the first place which would have been a lot worse. Very helpful indeed, 10 points to Slytherin please let him know when you say thank you." Fortunately Madam Pomfrey was focussing on her ankle otherwise she would have seen the mixture of emotions that covered Ginny's face. First embarrassment as she would have been 'one of those kind of people', then slight guilt because she had been kind of harsh on Malfoy and then anger as the nurse gave _him _points for what he had done and that she expected her to _thank _him. Her ankle grew suddenly cold and then warm after a few seconds. The nurse nodded happy with her work.

"Now just rest for ten minutes from now and your ankle will be fully healed by lunch time though it may feel a bit uncomfortable until then. You can head back to class when your resting time is over." She said in a business like manner before hurrying off and making a few beds. This was going to be a long day because Malfoy was not leaving her thoughts any time soon. Bloody Malfoy.

**Please review, thanks!**


	4. Laughs With Snape

_An Unexpected Flame_

**AN**** – Thanks heaps for the reviews, you guys are great! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think! Suggestions and corrections welcome :)**

**Aristocat**

**Chapter 4 – Laughs with Snape**

He had to be careful now. Weasley girl was a different kind of challenge than he was used to. Hold the bird too tightly and he would crush it, too loosely and it would fly away. Draco needed to find the balance especially considering her fiery temper. He had to think methodically and cunningly. Make the right moves at the right time but of course risks needed to be taken when the time came. It was realizing when the time was right that was the hard part. These thoughts consumed Draco Malfoy as he made his way toward his room on the fourth floor. He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice the sound of footsteps that followed him.

"Admiratio" he muttered to the black suit of armour that lifted up his visor in recognition before opening the door that had just appeared in the space of wall next to him. Noticing that the common room was empty he smiled before gliding to the dark green couch and plonking himself on it happily. He was glad to have caught a moment of peace after feeling content with his days work so far.

"I like the new place Draco." A voice came from behind him causing him to jump much to his dismay. Whipping his head around Draco came face to face with Evangeline. She really was determined he thought with a scowl.

"Didn't think you would be one to jump." She smirked as she sauntered toward him on the couch.

"What can I say? I didn't expect someone to break into my dormitory." Draco grimaced as she approached him running a hand on his chest.

"Looks like I owe you again…maybe you should show me to your room." She was way too easy however he felt torn. Nothing would top off a good day more than a little kiss and tickle but he knew that as soon as he crossed that line things would get complicated. Especially with this girl, she had trouble written all over her. Draco also knew that for his plan to work he needed to show no interest in other girls, complete chastity. As much as it pained him he knew he had to get rid of Evangeline and quickly because he didn't want to test his will power. Draco's gray eyes gleamed as he had finally found the most entertaining way to do it.

"I was hoping you would say that." Smiling seductively Draco took her hand and led her to his room. Evangeline's face lit up in triumph as she thought that she had finally gotten her way with him. Draco put his hand on the door which opened up to his handsome room decorated in the homely green and silver. Evangeline let go of his hand and sauntered to the large bed, smiling at him over her shoulder enticingly as she did. What a little minx. Finally lying on the bed she made herself comfortable and waited. However Draco had other plans and made his way toward the table finding the piece of parchment he had been looking for and reading it briskly. Grinning he walked to the blank spot of wall near his desk before calling her over softly. She was there in an instant going straight for his mouth but he was too quick. Draco grabbed her roughly and spun her around so he pinned her against the wall. Evangeline giggled in delight clearly enjoying the thought of what was to come. Unfortunately Draco was about to burst her bubble. Wanting to get the most satisfaction Draco finished the act. He dipped his head toward her neck breathing softly causing her to shudder in anticipation. That was when he did it.

"_Bertie" _He thought purposefully causing the wall to glow green behind Evangeline. Leaning back with a smirk Draco pushed her hard through the portal. For the second time that day time seemed to slow down. Evangeline's face grew wide as the shock of what was happening sunk in. Her arms thrashed through the air slowly as she tried to stop the inevitable. Soon she had completely disappeared through portal.

"_Bott's" _Draco thought quickly causing the wall to return to its normal state before she could attempt to get back in. Nice trick, a bit brutal but maybe that would stop her advances. Draco nodded with appreciation as he turned to look at his room. The room had been better than he had expected. King sized four-poster bed with dark mahogany furnishing which also matched the other furniture in his room. Large wardrobe, desk, chairs and a black leather couch. An enchanted bookcase which allowed him direct access to the library books after hours. A nice dark green shag rug lay by the fireplace. Draco was most impressed by two of the perks. He had his own large bathroom and also a private balcony which would definitely come in handy.

Draco lit up a cigarette as he walked into the fresh air. The view was rather nice. There was clear view of the grounds, the lake and then the mountain and hills in the distance. Very pleasant he admitted as he sat down on the chair and put his feet up on the railings. Smiling he started making green smoke rings without thinking. It was very surprising because he only ever did that when he was happy and the last time had been nearly three years ago. Wow, that was rather depressing but he refused to dwell on that. Draco was a free agent, he was no longer held but the strings his father controlled and he finally had the chance to live his own life without having someone constantly looking over his shoulder. Although he would always be loyal to his father it didn't mean that he had to agree with all his views and it was much easier to do so with him in Azkaban. Draco was ashamed to admit that he was beginning to _prefer_ life without his constant interference. He was now free to do as he wished and his plan was the first step. Draco Malfoy was going to catch the bird.

/\/\/\/o\/\/\/\

Bloody Malfoy. It hadn't taken Ginny long to decide that everything that went wrong today was completely his fault. If he hadn't been so…so…

"Miss Weasley this is the last time I'm going to ask. Pay attention!" Professor Snape snapped. Ginny woke from her daze and planned to look at Snape and apologise however in her current state she wasn't thinking logically. In fact all could she could think about were the images Alex had created last night. Snape sucking firewhiskey off of Alex's stomach, skinny dipping- Before she could stop herself she broke out in a fit of giggles and as much as she tried she couldn't stop. Apart from her laughing the room had grown deadly silent. Student's exchanged subtle grins as they watched Snape twitch.

"That is it Miss Weasley! Since you find me so amusing then you should be glad to know that you will be spending the next week in detention with me in the dungeons. For added measures twenty points will also be taken from Gryffindor for your sheer lack of respect." Ginny tried. She really did but she just could not manage to keep a straight face during her tongue lashing which was probably why the _added measures _were necessary. However before she could get herself in more trouble she was thankfully saved by the bell. As she was making her way out the door both her elbows were caught and she was promptly led to a discreet alcove in the corridor. Ginny was still giggling softly as Alex and Claire confronted her.

"What was that all about?" Alex grinned, eyes twinkling knowingly. Ginny abruptly stopped laughing realizing what had just happened and looked up in horror.

"I blame you and Draco bloody Malfoy!" She pointed to Alex accusingly.

"Me?" she laughed, "What did I do?"

"You told me that ridiculous story about you and Snape and then I had all these visual images in my head and when I looked at him…" She trailed off suddenly grinning at the thought again which caused the other two to laugh. Suddenly realizing what had happened again she shook her head and put on her angry face.

"Enough of that!" Ginny yelled causing the girls to jump and several people walking past in the corridor. "How in merlins name am I going to survive seven nights of detention with him? Ahhhh!" she groaned helplessly.

"What was that whole thing with Draco Malfoy?" Claire piped up for the first time after the moment of silence. This caused a strange look from Alex who Claire hadn't had time to fill in. Ginny gave Claire a dark look at the thought.

"Well you saw it; he stopped me from falling down the stairs." Noticing the look on Alex's face Claire quickly told her the story while Ginny seemed to be off in her head again.

Bloody Malfoy. If that episode had never happened she would not have been too busy thinking about it in Potions and she would not have gotten the detentions! She was brought back to the present by Alex's gasp.

"What happened with Malfoy after Claire left for Potions?" Alex couldn't hide the excitement in her voice, nor could Claire hide it on her face. Ginny couldn't tell them the truth. Telling them that Malfoy had thrown her over his shoulder like a naughty little girl would hurt her pride far too much. It was an effort not to flush at the thought. Part of what she had been wondering since the encounter was if he would gloat about what had happened with his lackeys. Though she thought the fact that she was a "dirty blood traitor" might keep him quiet but she couldn't bank on it. There was a loud cough which caused Ginny to look up.

"Earth to Ginny! Seriously you've become nearly as bad as Luna except she can still manage a conversation." Ginny blushed at Alex's words, she had been doing a few Luna's lately.

"Sorry, what was the question again?"

"What happened with Malfoy after Claire left for Potions?" Alex said with slight irritation in her voice.

"He just helped me to the Hospital Wing. That's all." She could tell they didn't completely buy the story. They knew how stubborn she was and how much she detested accepting help especially from a Slytherin. After a moment they seemed to nod with a look of disappointment maybe. She wasn't quite sure. The two girls seemed to notice her reluctance and changed the subject as they made their way to their next double lesson.

/\/\/\/o\/\/\/\

Ginny was exhausted when she finally made it to lunch. Luckily she hadn't had to concentrate so hard in Care of Magical Creatures as Hagrid seemed to be so focused on ensuring the rowdier students didn't have an accident with the wild Crup's as their tails were still intact which made them quite dangerous.

She collapsed with a thud next to Alex and opposite Claire. Ginny lay her head on her arms and was contemplating sleep when she was interrupted by a soft tapping on her shoulder.

"_What could it be now!"_ she thought exasperatedly as she turned around and came face to face with her ex-boyfriend Dean Thomas.

"Is it true?" he grinned down at her with a big smile. He looked cute which stopped the nasty retort that had been about to come out of her mouth.

"What are you talking about Dean?" Ginny even managed a weak smile; she couldn't be mean to everyone today.

"Everyone's been talking about it. About how you laughed in Snape's face, I would have loved to have been there!" Dean gushed which caused to Ginny to raise an eyebrow. She remembered he used to be high on compliments before they had gone out and she prayed that he did not have the idea of getting back together in his mind. However his words had sparked her interest and on a quick sweep look of the Great Hall she noticed many groups looking in her direction with grins on their faces.

"Seems like I'm the talk of the day again." She murmured causing her to friends to break out in amused smiles while Dean just scratched his head. He seemed to linger for a moment before going back to his seat taking her answer as a yes. Ginny listened to the whispers around the Great Hall again very seriously this time. She only heard snippets but they were only about the Potions class there was no mention that she could hear about what had happened in the morning with Malfoy. With a sigh of relief her gaze turned to the Slytherin table and it didn't take long to find the blonde haired boy. She openly stared at him. Something had definitely changed in Malfoy, what she wasn't sure but he was different. For one thing he was no longer as predictable as he used to be. For example she had expected to be hexed in the Hospital Wing when she had attempted to slap him or something to happen at least but he had just walked away. Or even the act of going out of his way to stop her from falling down the stairs. That had been definitely out of character. At that moment he turned to look at her purposefully smirking at her. He must have known she had been staring. Damnit! She cursed herself for her stupidity. Ginny was too stubborn to look away immediately so she glared at him for a few long moments before breaking the connection. Ginny grumbled as she kept her eyes to her food, she was so preoccupied she didn't notice that Alex had watched the whole exchange.

/\/\/\/o\/\/\/\

Draco had enjoyed the day immensely so far. He couldn't help but grin when he sat down for lunch and was greeted by a venomous scowl from Evangeline who left shortly after his arrival.

"_Looks like she finally got the message." _Draco thought smugly as he began to put food on his plate. It was then that he overheard the conversation that a few sixth years were having.

"I couldn't believe the look on his face! Ginny Weasley is getting hotter by the day. I think I will ask her out, even if she is a Gryffindor." The dark haired boy grinned as he chatted to his friends. Draco's breath had caught when he had heard her name, what had she done this time he mused as he grabbed the boy's shoulder. He immediately looked shocked and then fearful, Draco was quite a formidable figure.

"Sorry, I…I…I was only jjjoking. I would nnnever go after a Gryffindor." He stuttered quickly.

"I don't care about that." Draco muttered impatiently. "I want to know the full story."

"Oh." The boy breathed looking slightly relieved. "Ginny Weasley wasn't paying attention in Potions this morning…" Draco smirked. He was definitely getting in her head. "…then when Professor Snape told her off she started laughing in his face. He was so mad he gave her a week of detention and took twenty points from Gryffindor." The boy grinned hoping that the fact that their rival house lost points might soften Draco's mood. Draco nodded as he processed this new information turning away from the pleased boy without another word. It only took a few moments before his eyes lit up as an idea had come to him. What better way to spend time with her than when he didn't have a say in it. Ginny wouldn't be as suspicious of him as she might in another meeting outside. After all who would get a detention on purpose? It was perfect even if it did mean getting a handful of detentions. Seven nights was nothing, it would be fun. With a grin on his face and his mind made up he noticed someone starring at him out of the corner of his eye from what looked like the Gryffindor table. Leaving it for a minute he then turned and locked gazes with Ginny Weasley.

"_Wow. I'm definitely in her head."_ Draco smirked at her which caused her to glare in response. Draco like the fact that she didn't back down straight away, made her seem more of a challenge. Ginny broke the gaze after a while and suddenly became very interested in her food. Draco laughed softly as he looked away he was surprised at how much fun he was having.

Hearing a few dribbles of what Blaise was saying Draco soon joined in the conversation. Blaise was discussing the times for Quidditch tryouts as he was the captain of the Slytherin team but he assured Draco that it wasn't necessary for him to come out as he was already on the team. Draco nodded with the hint of a smile on his lips. Now he could plot all he wanted without distractions.

/\/\/\/o\/\/\/\

Draco had put it to fate that he happened to have Potions after lunch. He wasn't used to things working out for him but the last few days had been exceptions. Maybe it was making up for all the time that his timing had been miserable or he had had bad luck. He decided to just roll with it anyway as he took his seat in Potions class. Once all the Slytherins and Gryffindors had taken their seats Snape began lazily discussing what they would be covering over the year. Already bored Draco briefly glanced around the room when his eyes fell on the 'golden trio' he paused. That expression made him sick. Granger was intently watching Professor Snape her hand seemed ready to shoot up in the air at the hint of a question. Then there was Weasel, the disgusting oaf was looking dumbly at his shoes. Finally Potter. Malfoy sneered as he noticed the bruise on his cheek. Ginny must have put her body behind it because it had definitely left its mark much to his delight. Potter himself looked distant and blank which was nothing new. Draco was about to continue his look around the room when Professor Snape interrupted him.

"Mr. Malfoy." Snape drawled. "My patience is nearly up. I will not have student's daydreaming in my class. Is that clear?" He finished in an icy tone clearly still angry about what had happened earlier. Draco had known what he had to do but he hadn't expected to have to do it so soon. Taking a breath he looked Snape directly in the eye before roaring with laughter. The vein on Snape's forehead nearly popped out as he glared at him. Draco continued laughing banging his hand on his knees for emphasis it was then that Snape flew toward him yanking him off his seat by the ear before dragging him outside. Draco's fake laughter was fuelled by the faces he saw on his way out, they all tried to be so straight but they couldn't quite managed it as the grin was clear in their eyes. He was soon pinned up against the wall by Snape in the corridor.

"I'm not sure what has gotten into you Draco but I assure you this incident will not go unpunished." Snape said in a steely tone. Draco hadn't stopped laughing and didn't plan on it as it was all a part of the plan. This enraged Snape more causing him to shove Draco hard against the wall before continuing.

"You will join Miss Weasley in detention for the rest of the week!" He spat in Draco's face before continuing. "And on top of that you will be banned from my classroom for a fortnight as well as twenty points being taken from Slytherin." With that he grabbed Draco by the robes and threw him toward the stairs before entering his classroom with a swish of his cloak. As the door slammed shut Draco continued to laugh half heartedly as he made his way to the stairs. Though he didn't care that much about school, missing two weeks of Potions was going to put him behind. Hopefully Snape would buy his 'tickling jinx' excuse and not be too hard on him when he got back. Of course Snape would believe it, he could charm anyone. Draco smiled as he stopped laughing. For once in his life Draco couldn't wait until detention.

**Please review, thanks!**


	5. Showtime

_An Unexpected Flame_

**AN**** – Thanks heaps for all the reviews I know it's been awhile but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. This chapter is a little slow but it is all going to pick up soon I promise. Thanks! :) **

**Aristocat**

**Chapter 5 – Showtime**

After his story inspiring exit from Potions Draco had made his way back to his room and this time without being followed. He had a lot of time to kill until dinner and figured if he was going to spend most of his night in detention he definitely had to get some of his homework out of the way. Draco had only had one other subject today but the amount of homework it had by itself had been intimidating. It was then that the predicament he had just gotten himself into seemed to dawn on him. Draco had just received a week worth of detentions which was good for his plan but would definitely cause his school work to slide. On top of that he was going to be missing a fortnights worth of Potions which was probably going to ruin any chance of getting a good mark in that class. Damn woman…Weasley girl. Filled with a surge of emotion Draco banged his fist on the table. How could he have been so reckless? Sure, the detentions alone could have been fine but missing class was a whole new level. He had been on a bit of a high at the time and he had to admit it felt damn good. The risk and thrill of it all, it made him feel alive. It was the same way his plan made him feel and reliving those thoughts now made him smile.

"_I think I'm going to be rebellious more often." _Draco thought with a smug expression while twirling his quill in his finger. It was then that he noticed it was time for dinner. With a deep breath Draco rose and made his way to his door. With a pause he smiled.

"Showtime." Draco whispered before placing a hand on the door and walking into the communal area with a scowl. Like he had predicted Hermione sat on one of the study tables and immediately reacted to his presence.

"What were you thinking?" Hermione called rising from her chair. "You are Head Boy you should be setting an example!" Draco turned around sharply to face her.

"You want to know what I was thinking! I was wondering who the hell had hit me with a tickling jinx! Do you know how hard it is to even _try_ and resist laughing when you get hit with one of those? Now my whole year could be ruined because of some Gryffindor's stupid prank. That is what I was bloody thinking." Draco yelled red faced. He felt proud when Hermione took a step back and he noted what might have been sympathy in her eyes.

"Oh. Have you told Professor Snape this?" Hermione found herself believing him. After hearing the gossip from lunch that day she could imagine someone doing that to Malfoy as a nasty prank. Not just because he was Malfoy but also Head Boy. She felt sorry for him. Imagine if it had been her?

"No." Malfoy scowled continuing to pace for effect. "I've been in my room trying to stop myself from attacking every Gryffindor present at today's potion lesson! A fortnight's worth of lessons gone, what THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO!" he yelled punching the wall as hard as he could causing a bone in his hand to break. The crack rang through the room as Draco clutched his hand. Hermione shook; she had not expected Draco to be so angry let alone violent.

"Draco, calm down. I'm sure if you talk to Professor Snape it will all be ok…i….i will even go with you….and…and talk on your behalf. Just calm down, I think you may have broken your hand." Draco smirked inwardly, he could not have asked for a better response. Stopping his pacing he looked at her putting on a darkly suspicious face.

"Why would you help me Granger?" It was the obvious question that she knew was to come and even she didn't really know why.

"I don't know maybe its because if the situation was reversed I would want all the help I could get. Now I really think you should go to the Hospital Wing." He stared at her for a good moment before nodding and making his way for the door and pausing just before leaving.

"Thank you." Draco said softly before disappearing into the empty corridor.

/\/\/\/o\/\/\/\

Ginny was not looking forward to dinner, it had been a horrible day and the last thing she wanted was people to be staring at her all night and then there was the first detention session with Snape. Just peachy. All she needed now was to run into Draco Malfoy or to actually fall down the stairs to top off the day. However she was surprised that even though the Great Hall was buzzing none of the attention was on her. Feeling like she caught a lucky break for the first time today she smiled as she sad between Alex and Claire.

"Hey what's going?" she asked causing them to snap their heads toward her.

"What?"

"You didn't hear? After your little stunt in potions." Claire continued. "That wasn't the end of the potions shenanigans…"

"You sound like a tit." Ginny remarked causing Alex break out laughing and Claire to give her a wounded look. Ginny sighed.

"I'm sorry Claire, bad day and all that business. So what were the other potions….shenanigans?"

"Well after lunch Draco Malfoy did the same thing, burst out laughing in potions. Apparently Snapes vein nearly burst! Draco's was given detention for the week, lost house points and has been banned from Snape's classroom for the next fortnight." Claire said all really quickly causing Ginny's eyes to bulge.

"WHAT! That is it; this is officially the worst day ever. Oh no…"she groaned dumping her head in her hands. Bloody Malfoy what the hell was he playing at getting detention. Was this to do with her? ARGHH the whole situation was infuriating. Looking around she tried to find the person that everyone was looking for but he wasn't present. Sighing she looked at the clock, not that it was going to matter but she was going to be seeing him in a few short hours anyway. Bloody Malfoy!

**Please review, thanks!**


End file.
